Buer Agarves/DE
Buer Agarves (10185 AG-10219 AG)- once a Tabrite, then aide to Zia, who directed Alia Atreides's temple guards during her regency. He was a round-faced small man, characteristicly nervous, with sensual good looks and an unshakable faith in the divinity of the Atreides. Agarves kept a Diary fragments of which were used as a source for the Dune Encyclopedia. Biography A relative to the Naib/DE Stilgar/DE, Agarves was born at Sietch Tabr/DE to Zagros and Nacher. He was the only son in a family of four sisters. When he was 6 years old, he witnessed the arrival of Paul Atreides/DE and his mother Jessica. Among his playmates were the sons of Stilgar and Harah/DE in the yali of Paul. He was trained in language and other skills and the ways of desert travelling. He enjoyed playing around the Sietch/DE and hunting scorpions by light of a handglobe. When he was 24 he witnessed the return of Paul with pregnant Chani/DE. He heard the dramatic events attending the birth of the Atreides twins, including how blind Paul threw a crysknife/DE killing Scytale/DE, the Face Dancer/DE, something that greatly increased his awe for Paul. Following Muad'Dib's disappearance into the desert, Stilgar brought Agarves to Arrakeen/DE where he succumbed to the softness of luxurious urban life and water-fat, "like a worm to the sound of a thumper" as a comentator noted. At first he served in the Temple Commissary, then held several minor positions in the Office of the Minister of Finance and a short stint in the Agriculture Experimental Center. Service to Alia It was then when he then came to the attention of Zia, the Amazon aide of Alia Atreides/DE and commander of the Temple guards, and was brought into regent Alia's service. One of his first duties was to accompany Javid to Sietch Tabr with messages from Alia. In his notes, Agarves attended Javid the morning they went to Stilgar's quarters. As he stood aside to allow Javid to enter, Duncan Idaho/DE turned and stabbed Javid with his knife. Agarves drew his own but feared to challenge the fabled Idaho. As he was frozen in indecision, he watched as Idaho goaded Stilgar into a killing rage resulting to Idaho's death. He returned to recount the outcome of that final mission and to carry Stilgar's "final obedience". Apparently he had seen many of Alia's rages and feared for reprisal if she learned he had stood by and done nothing. So he gave the Temple Records account "the small lie", reporting that he had been summoned by Stilgar to behold the dead bodies of Javid and Idaho being prepared for Huanui, only after Stilgar had killed Idaho. Alia asked him if he could do anything, and Agarves feared that she penetrated his lie, but Agarves felt justified. It was common knowledge that he soon took Javid's place in Alia's bed and became her "little plaything". Alia commanded him to kill Stilgar promising him to become Naib of Tabr. Shocked by the order, Agarves actively started looking for his old Naib who had fled to the desert with Ghanima and Irulan. With the limited resources Alia allowed him, and her frequent recallings to Arrakeen, his plan proved fruitless. Alia confessed that her initial command was a result of ravaging grief but now she had forgiven him and only wanted Stilgar to return to Sietch Tabr; Alia also gave him as a parting gift new boots, where a transitter was secreted. Agarves,who was now revlted by her excesses, believed her and left for Red Chasm Sietch/DE. Stilgar's friend Nurel was persuaded to send a distrans to Stilgar requesting a parley. Stilgar, who had taken refuge with his party in an abandoned djedida consented, and Agarves with 9 companions were taken blindfolded there. Agarves delivered Alia's terms of pardon to Stilgar, and also denounced her openly. Shortly after however, her forces, who followed his transmitter, swarmed in the meeting room. Shortly before being overwhelmed, and exactly as Alia had hoped, Stilgar stabbed Agarves in his chest. Category:Fremen Category:males